bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kenpachi Zaraki/Archive 1
Shikai I don't believe he has a Shikai, that is it's unreleased state.--Spenuela 15:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC)SPenuela := "I don't believe what Kubo say, he doesn't know anything about bleach anyway...", yes, it's Kubo that said that, in a charbook ;) :The sword is constantly released. He doesn't know the sword's name, but as per the manga, it's forced into it's release by Zaraki's massive spiritual power.Pixagi 20:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Can anybody give an actual reference to Kubo saying this is his released state? I too have doubts that this is his shikai. And to be honest, it just doesn't make sense for Kenpachi to have released his Zanpakuto, without knowing its name. The Bleach world just doesn't work like that. Silavor 23:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Its the same concept as ichigo's zanpakuto being in shikai while not knowing its name or release initially. Zaraki and Ichigo have a constant-release zanpakuto as in there spiritual energy is so vast and they were never properly taught how to conceal it therefore it has had an effect on their zanpakuto causing it to automatically release to shikai without the name or release command. Even after ichigo learned zangetsu was the name of his zanpakuto he still doesnt have a release as it still doesnt seal therefore its always in shikai. The same goes for Zaraki.Salubri 02:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::But Ichigo's zanpakuto wasn't always in shikai form. Zangetsu was nothing more than a giant katana when Ichigo first became a shinigami. He only released it once he learned Zangetsu's name. Kenpachi, on the other hand, doesn't know his zanpakuto's name at all, so how could he have transformed it into its shikai state to begin with? Also, while it's not a definitive proof, Zaraki's sword doesn't look like a typical shikai at all. Most shikai have a white/black, yin/yang theme, and no matter what their shape or ability the majority of 'solid' shikai (as opposed to the disintegrating ones, like haineko or senbonzakura) will have definitive, coloured sections. Silavor That is your interpretation but not fact. This has already been disguised at the top of the page. Also it is referenced on chapter 109, page 17 and Chapter 120, page 9.Salubri 03:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't a special ability of his Shikai be that it sharpens with his opponents spiritual pressure? He says that to Ichigo, I understand it's not definite, but I just wanted to point this out. IdentityS 12:23, 27 December 2009. height I see a height problem here. The info box says 202 cm 6'6, while the artice says 202 6'7 1/2. What do you all say? his official height is 6'6" according to the official character guide. Salubri 15:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Fixed it.Salubri 03:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC Ichigo and Kenpachi's fight Please stop changing the results outcome from a draw to Zaraki losing. Both of them admitted they lost so it's safe to say it was a draw Stop changing it FireLordZuko 19:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC)FireLordZuko Academy I made a small change. In the article it said that Kenpachi was the only shinigami captain who had not attended the academy. But I read that the head captain founded it so he did not attend it as well. I hope no one disagrees. Greyexile 05:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) a) Not too sure about Unohana either, b) I think he did attend a few classes, to help refine his sword technique (Yama taught him Kendo there, didn't he?) TomServo101 22:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yama may have taught him kendo after he became captain. ZeroSD 08:25, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :yama tought him kendo as part of the agreement for him to be a captain as he does not have bankai (this was mentioned in his fight against the espada) Fawcettp 09:45, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Captains Haori Does anyone else think Salubri's change should be reverted, since in the anime he is seen taking it from the corpse of the previous Captain after killing him in battle?--Licourtrix 06:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Trivia section clean-up Removed trivia *He seems to have no relationship with the other squads, though he dislikes Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tōsen, & Gin Ichimaru. He also slightly dislikes Chōjirō Sasakibe, the Lieutenant of the 1st Division. *Kenpachi is one of the three current captains who doesn't appear during the Turn Back the Pendulum mini arc. The others are Sajin Komamura and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *For some unexplained reason, during the 3rd anime captain credits ‘Houkiboshi’, Kenpachi is seen fighting some random enemies and his Zanpakutō slightly transforms into water-like substance. *Kenpachi is one of the captains who were assisting the Ryoka before Rukia's execution, others being, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku and Tōshirō Hitsugaya (though indirectly; Hitsugaya was trying to uncover a conspiracy); though Yamamoto had no knowledge of Kenpachi or Hitsugaya's actions. * He (along with Renji Abarai, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Rukia Kuchiki) is one of the four Shinigami who have injured an Espada without releasing Bankai. He is also one of two captains to kill an Espada without using Bankai. The other is Shunsui Kyōraku. *The title "Kenpachi" is a customary title taken by the captain of the 11th Division. It is only used by the strongest Shinigami in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles. The title means: "A Shinigami who will not fall no matter how many times you cut him down." I call junk on all of them. So unless you can tell us why you find any of the above trivia informative, not to mention not speculative in the case who kenpachi dislikes and likes (as far as I know Sasakibe is the only person Kubo has said Kenpachi doesn't like and that's already covered in the history section), they stay gone and attempts to re-add them will be reverted. Tinni 01:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) * The recent fight with Kenpachi and Byakuya is first demonstarted in Bleach: Shattered Blade.In Byakuyas story mode, they also fight and Kenpachi states that he always wanted to fight him. * Their relationship is also opposite in the manga and anime currently. I dislike both of these. If someone could convince me otherwise, they will be readded. Minato88 00:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I am readding these cause User:Twelve has provided facts about them. If anyone objects please say so, but lets get some opinions here before we remove them again. Minato88 00:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but even if they have facts, that doesn't make them any less junky. The second one, in particular, seems like an irrelevant observation. I might be able to be swayed on the first one, if there's a legit argument, but simply saying that they're true isn't good enough. There's a lot of junk trivia that we've cleaned up recently that's true. That doesn't make them relevant and worth mentioning. Besides, didn't the fight between Kenpachi and Byakuya technically start back in the Soul Society arc in the manga anyway? Twocents 02:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it did. I said above I didn't like either of them, but Twelve came to me & presented facts about both & since no one else said anything else I just readded them, though I purposely left them here as well so others could state their opinions on them. Minato88 02:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I removed them. I read what s/he posted on your page, and s/he doesn't say anything beyond what the trivia already says. That's not additional facts. It's certainly not a persuasive argument that they're relevant. In my opinion, a much better argument needs to be presented in order to justify keeping them. Twocents 02:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Date of birth I dunno what the rules are on Bleach Wiki, but shouldn't there be a date of birth for characters? Apparently Zaraki's date of birth is known to be 19th of November (according to Wikipedia) - MadaraU 08:29, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Umm... the birth date is already there. In his infobox. Tinni 08:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Ah ok, I'm just blind I guess:)) Good, it's good that it's there :D - MadaraU 13:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Shunpo Hey, was it only me but did Kenpachi use Shunpo in the last episode against Tenken? Ruifilipe12 18:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I saw it also and immediately though *Bleach.wikia.com* lol; but since it is an ability used in the filler arc; and thus not canon.. It might be posted under trivia.--Captain Brooks 20:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I saw it too! I immediately thought, "Holy crap! He just flash-stepped! Ahhhhahahahaha!" I knew something happened while he was away for so long (I don't completely buy into his and Yachiru's story).--Jrutled3 22:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't he also use Shunpo when fighting the Dark ones in the first movie? although again the movies aren't canon. :Movie based information is never used, even for basic skills because the movies seems to be an excuse for the anime studio writers to go nuts. They are like games, so totally detached from the original manga story that the studio writers can do anything they very well want. Not that they do but in theory they could. On the other hand, the anime episodes do have to eventually go back to the main manga story. Therefore, they can't do anything that would mess with continuity. I.e. they can't show people having skills that they don't if they are just going to come-out later and go "I can't do that". If that makes sense... Tinni 11:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Firstly, for basic abilities like shunpo and kido, filler anime episodes are fine. We added Yumichika using kido and yachiru using shunpo in their profile based on their use of those abilities in the anime. We of course clearly labelled them as having only been shown in the anime. Therefore, if he has indeed clearly, unambiguously used shunpo in the recent episodes we can add that to his profile. I personally didn't pay enough attention to the recent episodes and therefore have no opinion on whether Kenpachi used shunpo or not. So all I will say is that, if he did use Shunpo - we can add it in. Tinni 11:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) OK, to everyone who posted above. PLEASE do not add the info. I will add it. I have to read over some of his abilities before it is added. We can't have one paragraph saying that Kenpachi can't use Shunpo and then another saying that he can as that would be an oxymoron. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 12:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Shikai Special Ability I know he doesn't have any special abilities per se but i think at least somewhere it should be mentioned that he can channel his spiritual pressure into his zanpaktou (killling bow on Nnorita) in a very similar fashion to a getsuga tenshou. if you don't think this counts as a zanpaktou ability maybe in his spiritual pressure section? http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/312/03/ Nick D Wolfwood 11:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) That's just (a lot of) sand kicked up into the air. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Then mention it under abilities, because that still shows him being able to generate a wave of pure force just by swinging his zanpakuto.Rock2060 03:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Name Is Kenpachi the title he holds or is it Zaraki. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 01:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Kenpachi is the title/nickname and Zaraki is the name he chose as previously to meeting Yachiru he possessed neither.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Isn't Zaraki the name of the area where he lived in Soul Society? That's Why He's called "Kenpachi Of Zaraki" KidRah 04:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. If I remember correctly, he adopted "Zaraki" as his surname because it was where he came from--Zaraki was like the roughest area/region of the Rukongai or something. And "Kenpachi" ("sword-eight") is some kind of honorary title bestowed upon the "greatest swordsman," and he appropriated it for himself after defeating the previous Kenpachi and taking his captaincy, I think. The number eight is an auspicious one in Japan, so that's my best guess as to why it's included as part of this honorary title. Adam Restling 06:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC)